bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
The most logical list of Dragon Ball power levels, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT.
Indications : Earthlings : Babies (less than one year old) - 0.0001 - 0.0002 Children (between 2 and 5 years old) - 0.01 - 0.05 Children (between 6 and 10 years old) - 0.1 - 1 Teenagers (between 11 and 14 years old) - 1 - 4 Teenagers (between 15 and 19 years old) - 2 - 8 Adult - 2 - 10 Kids martial arts students - 0.5 - 15 Martial arts experts - 10 - 35 Experts in special martial arts - 40 - 100 Extraterrestrials : Kids Namekians - 0.1 - 5 Average Namekians - 20 - 100 Young Namekians(semi adults) - 500 - 3,000 Babies Saiyans - 1 - 50 Low class Saiyans - 200 - 500 Average class Saiyans - 500 - 1,000 Elite class Saiyans - 1,000 - 10,000 Super elite class Saiyans - Stronger than 10,000 Power multipliers : * Great Ape = 10x base * False Super Saiyan = 25x base * Super Saiyan = 50x base * 2nd grade Super Saiyan = 75x base * 3rd grade Super Saiyan = 92.5x base (full power = 150x base) ''' * '''Legendary Super Saiyan = 150x base * Super Saiyan 2 = 100x base * Super Saiyan 3 = 400x base * Golden Great Ape = 1,000x base * Super Saiyan 4 = 4,000x base * Super Saiyan God = 20,000x base Dragon Ball Son Goku Saga Emperor Pilaf Goku vs Giant Fish / Goku (and Bulma? lol) vs Pterodactyl / Goku vs Bear Thief : Goku - 10(?)~50 Giant Fish - 18 Bulma - 4 Pterodactyl - 21 Funky Turtle - 0.001 Bear Thief - 27 Master Roshi (suppressed) - 75 Goku vs Oolong : Sherman Priest - 6 Pochawompa Priest - 1 Grandma Paozu - 2 Goku - 50 Oolong (in all its forms) - around 5 Goku vs Yamcha : Goku - 50 Oolong - 6 Bulma - 4 Yamcha - 40 Puar - 5 Goku (starving) - 35 Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist - 45 Goku's Janken Punch - 50 Chi-Chi vs a T-Rex / Master Roshi destroys the Fire Mountain : Chi-Chi - 2 T-Rex - 35 Radius of the Chi-Chi helmet - 100 Goku - 50 Bulma - 4 Oolong - 6 Ox-King - 80 Master Roshi (suppressed) - 75 Master Roshi (Max power) - 139 Master Roshi's Kamehameha - 280 Goku's Kamehameha - 60 Yamcha - 40 Puar - 5 Goku vs Rabbit Mob : Goku - 50 Bulma - 4 Oolong - 6 Big Rabbit Man - 8.5 Fat Rabbit Man - 7.8 Monster Carrot - 10 Yamcha - 40 Puar - 5 Goku and his friends vs the Pilaf Gang : Goku - 50 Bulma - 4 Oolong - 6 Yamcha - 40 Puar - 5 Pilaf - 3 Mai - 6.5 Shu - 5.2 Shenron - around 250 Goku (Great Ape) - 500 Goku (weakened without his tail) - 5 21st World Martial Arts Tournament Training : Goku vs Policemen : Goku - 50 Master Roshi (suppressed) - 75 Krilin - 37 Launch (bad form) - 16 Policemen - 8 each Launch (good form) - 4 Goku vs Krilin / Goku and Krilin vs animals in their training : Goku - 50 Krilin - 37 Tiger sabertooth - 33 Triceratops - 48 T-rex - 68 Shark - 52 Buddhist monk - 43 Championship : Goku, Krilin and Yamcha vs Other participants in playoffs: Goku (after training) - 95 Krilin (after training) - 82 Yamcha (after training) - 75 Master Roshi (disguised as Jackie Chun) - 105 Former schoolmate of Krillin - 42 Other participants - 15-45 Bulma - 4 Oolong - 6 Puar - 5 Krilin vs Bacterian : Krilin - 82 Bacterian - 43 Jackie Chun vs Yamcha : Master Roshi - 105 Yamcha - 75 Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist - 80 Nam vs Ranfan : Nam - 90 Ranfan - 34 Goku vs Giran : Goku - 95 Giran - 80 Giran's Merry-Go-Round Gum - 100 Goku (tail reground) - 105 Krilin vs Jackie Chun : Krilin - 82 Master Roshi - 105 Goku vs Nam : Goku - 105 Nam - 90 Nam's Cross Arm Drive - 103 Goku vs Jackie Chun : Goku - 105 Master Roshi - 105 Goku's Kamehameha - 115 Jackie Chun's Kamehameha - 115 Jackie Chun's Drunken Fist - 107 Goku's Feint Mad Dog - 108 Goku's Monkey move - 109 Jackie Chun's Thunder Shock Surprise - 120 Goku (Great Ape) - 1,050 Master Roshi (Max Power) - 139 Jackie Chun's Maximal Kamehameha - 280 Goku (tired) - 60 Jackie Chun (tired) - 65 Red Ribbon Army Saga Muscle Tower Goku vs Colonel Silver : Goku - 105 Colonel Silver - 30 Colonel Silver's Henchmen - 7 each Colonel's Silver Robot - 2 Suno (the girl who saved Goku of the snow) - 0.2 Suno's mother - 3 Goku vs Major Metallitron : General White's Henchmen - 7-15 Goku - 105 Major Metallitron - 95 Goku vs Ninja Murasaki : Goku - 105 Ninja Murasaki - 40 The Five Murasaki Brothers - 40 each Franky 8 (calm) - 80 Goku vs Buyon : Goku - 105 Franky 8 (calm) - 80 Buyon - 98 Goku (tired) - 85 Goku's Kamehameha - 95 Goku and Franky 8 vs General White : Goku (tired) - 85 Franky 8 (calm) - 80 General White - 36 Jingle Village mayor - 3 Goku (hurted) - 8.5 gradually decreases Franky 8 (enraged) - 200 General Blue Goku vs the street fighter (Bruce Lee ? lol) : Goku - 105 Bruce Lee - 29 The two thugs - 6.5 each Policeman - 9 Bulma - 4 Bulma's mother - 4 Bulma's father - 5 Master Roshi vs the squad of Captain Dark : Master Roshi - 105 Funkky Turtle - 0.001 Launch (good form) - 4 Captain Dark - 6 Captain Dark's Henchmen - 7-15 Launch (bad form) - 16 Goku and Krillin vs Pirate Robot : Goku - 105 Bulma - 4 Krillin - 92 Genral Blue's Hench ...in progress...Thanks for watching... Category:Fanmade Power Levels